Las Aventuras De Naruto y Naruko
by FurtiveDashieEsp
Summary: Naruto y Naruko son jinchurikis del kyuui, pero son despreciados por su aldea, que harán? entra y léelo -MAL SUMMARY LO SE Y LO SIENTO-
1. Chapter 1

**POLOGO:**

Era un día como otro cualquiera, los pájaros cantan, los comerciantes abren sus locales, Tora el gato comenzaba su rutina de escapar de un equipo de Gennins, en general lo normal de todos los días, excepto por cierto hokage rubio que estaba más nervioso de lo normal.

**_[TORRE HOKAGE]_**

**- Debería estar con mi esposa kushina y no aquí con el mortal papeleo – **dijo Minato mientras firmaba otro reporte de misión.

**- Deje de quejarse hokage-sama cuanto antes termines, antes podrás ir con su mujer – **le regaño su asistente esbozando una leve sonrisa que se le borro cuando…

**- ¿A si? Entonces te lo dejo a ti mientras yo voy a ver a mi esposa y esperar a que mis pequeños nazcan – **contesto mientras desaparecía de la sala con el jutsu con el que se ganó el apodo del rayo amarillo de konoha, el hashirin, dejando a un cabreado asistente ( aunque sabemos que en verdad se lo esperaba)

**- con hacer el kage bunshin no jutsu hubiese bastado… Maldito papeleo – **termino maldiciendo al papeleo mientras hacia la nombrada técnica para crear algunos clones mientras él se ponía a leer alguna de las novelas icha-icha creada por el maestro de minato, jiraya.

**_[HOSPITAL DE KONOHA]_**

Podemos ver al pobre minato esperando a que su amada kushina diera a luz a los trillizos, Naruto, Menma y Naruko asi serían los nombres de los dos niños y la niña ( respectivamente ) que saldrían de kushina en los próximos minutos.

**_[AFUERAS DE KONOHA]_**

Se pueden observar dos bestias gigantescas una de ellas era el muy conocido kyuubi no kitsune y el otro era desconocido ( biju oc ) su hermano Akuma No Inu ( los dos con nueve colas ) estos dos bijus se dirigían hacia konoha, ¿su motivo? Destruirla por ser controlados hace algunos años por madara uchiha.

**_[HOSPITAL DE KONOHA]_**

Se pueden ver a Kushina y Minato agarrando a sus recién nacidos hijos, todo parece ir bien hasta que…. **– Ho…hokage…-sama dos bijus se acercan hacia aquí – **Dijo un jonnin muy agitadamente.

**- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Qué bijus son? – **Pregunto Minato muy pero que muy alterado.

**- Uno es el kyuubi el otro no lo sabemos, solo sabemos que se parece mucho al kyuubi incluso en el número de colas, pero en vez de un zorro parece un perro o un lobo- **Contesto el jonnin un poco menos alterado

**- Llama a hiruzen-sama y dile que necesitare su ayuda para alejarlos de la aldea y sellarlo en caso de no poder derrotarlos- **Dijo el joven Minato mientras se preparaba para la dura batalla que se iba a librar.

**_[KONOHA: 30 MINUTOS DESPUES] _**

Se podía ver konoha medio destruida, algunos cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo y al sandaime y el yondaime hokage luchando contra los dos bius.

**- Debemos sellarlos si no lo que queda de konoha será destruida – **Dijo Minato mientras esquivaba los zarpazos del biju desconocido

**- ¿Pero en quien? – **Pregunto hiruzen mientras lanzaba un dragon de fuego hacia el kyuubi

**- En mis hijos, el kyuubi en Naruto y ese otro en Naruko – **Dijo Minato recordando lo que los médicos le dijeron cuando nacieron.

[FLASH BACK]

_- solo su hijo menma sobrevivirá a la noche hokage-sama lo sentimos mucho – _dijo uno de los doctores

_- ¿no se puede hacer nada por salvarlos? – _Pregunto kushina con una tristeza en su voz enorme, a lo que solo recibió una negativa de todos los médicos presentes

[FIN DEL FLASH BACK]

Sarutobi asintió dudoso, aunque sabia que Naruto y Naruko no sobrevivirían para ver el amanecer.

En el momento en el que Minato se fue a buscar a sus hijos un desconocido apareció con un bebe con pelo castaño entre sus brazos**- Shikki fuin – **Dijo mientras sellaba a aquel biju desconocido en aquel bebe para luego desaparecer igual de rápido que como apareció.

**_[HOSPITAL DE KONOHA]_**

Minato estaba discutiendo con su mujer ya que ella no quería que sus hijos, aunque morirían en la noche, se convirtiesen en jinchurikis de los dos bijus **– Kushina, morirán de todas formas asi que deja que se les sellen los bijus en su interior, asi serán considerados héroes de konoha por su sacrificio – **Dijo minato casi en un grito, pocos segundos después kushina se los entrego mientras empezaba a llorar por perder a dos de sus hijos recién nacidos.

[**_KONOHA]_**

Al momento de llegar Minato con sus hijos noto que el biju desconocido no estaba **– ¿Y el biju desconocido? –** Pregunto Minato confundido **– Alguien apareció y lo sello en otro bebe, luego desaparecio – **Contesto hiruzen **– Da igual menos faena, are el shikki fuin para sellar medio kyuubi en cada uno de mis hijos – **Dijo Minato, pero en ese instante vio algo que lo altero, era Hiruzen haciendo el shikki fuin **– Lo siento minato pero yo ya estoy viejo asi que te encargo cuidar la aldea sin mi, y que en el caso de que tus hijos se salven, que los cuides al igual que a menma –** Dijo hiruzen mientras sellaba a medio kyuubi en Naruto y a medio kyuubi en Naruko

**- Si sobreviven los cuidare te lo juro – **Dijo minato para dejar a hiruzen tranquilo, _/si sobreviven significara que mis hijos fueron poseídos por el kyuubi y ya no serian mis hijos serian el kyuubi/ _Penso minato antes de coger a los nuevos jinchurikis y irse al hospital.

Bueno hasta aquí el prologo, espero que les haya gustado.

ACLARACIONES:

1.- abran como minimo el doble de bijus que en la serie original

2.- ese bebe es mi oc Jacob

3.- será un Xover, pero al ser tantos solo puse que era sobre naruto

[ACTUALES SERIES QUE UTILIZARE: Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tale, si quieren que pongan mas dejen review ]

Sugerencias y opiniones serán bien recibidas

Se despide Furtive

Ja ne


	2. Alegrias Tras La Desgracia

**CAPITULO 1:**

**ALEGRIA TRAS LA DESGRACIA:**

Al día después del ataque de los dos bijuus se estaban haciendo bastantes cosas, el recuento de muertos, el buscar supervivientes entre los escombros, tasar los costes de reconstrucción de toda la parte de la aldea destruida y otras muchas cosas que tenían menos importancia.

**_[MANSION NAMIZAKE]_**

Nuestro actual hokage Minato despertaba después de un corto sueño después de ver como Hiruzen el sandaime hokage se sacrificaba para salvar la aldea, salió de su cama un tanto dormido aun, después de desperezarse un poco se dirigió hacia el lavabo para asearse un poco antes de desayunar y partir para recibir los diferentes informes que si o si él tenía que mirar ya que no era el típico e imponente papeleo al que siempre odió, eran los informes de después del ataque de los bijuus, justo en ese momento recordó cuando el sandaime sello al kyuubi en dos de sus tres hijos, rápido como pudo llego hacia las cunas y comprobó las constantes vitales de sus "hijos/demonios" para ver si seguían con vida o ya habían muerto.

**_[ZONA AFECTADA DE KONOHA]_**

**- ¿A cuánto ascienden las bajas?** **–** Preguntó uno de los jonnin que hacia los informes, este en concreto el de las bajas.

-** Hasta el momento 300 civiles y 75 shinobis entre los cuales la mayoría eran chunnin . **Contestó un recién ascendido jonnin justo el día anterior –** Gracias al Sandaime y el Yondaime las bajas se redujeron – **Terminó agregando

**- Después de ver todos los destrozos nadie diría que murieron 375 personas en total – **Dijo un Ambu que pasaba por allí.

**_[HOSPITAL DE KONOHA]_**

Se puede ver a un gran número de heridos tanto por heridas físicas como psicológicas, entre ellas a un joven estudiante de la academia llamado Umino Iruka quien vio como decenas de shinobis entre ellos sus padres perdían la vida sin poder siquiera hacer retroceder ni un metro a esas colosales bestias conocidas como bijuus

**_[MANSION NAMIZAKE]_**

Minato estaba en shock, su dos "hijos" que no iban a sobrevivir a la noche seguían vivos , nada más recuperarse fue a despertar a su mujer Kushina **– KUSHINA DESPIERTA! – **Le grito casi al oído a su mujer

**- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?... – **Dijo mientras estampaba a Minato en la pared, cuando lo vio se echó a reír **– ¿Que te paso Minato-kun? - ** pregunto Kushina.

**- Nada mi querida mujer me estampo contra la pared – **dijo con una cara de "no te has enterado que esto me lo hiciste tú?" –**Pero ahora eso no importa, Naruto y Naruko están vivos aún, si es que aún son ellos – **Dijo triste mientras miraba como a su esposa se le saltaban las lagrimas

**- ¿D…de v…verdad están vivos? – **Preguntó Kushina tartamudeando como cierta hiuga que conoció en la academia

Justo en ese momento se escucharon tres llantos, por instinto Kushina salió a toda prisa hacia el origen de esa música para los oídos de una madre ( Nadie dirá eso seguro XD ) al llegar vio lo que le alegro y a la vez le entristeció, sus dos hijos actuales jinchurikis del kyuubi estaban vivos eso podía significar que el kyuubi los controlaba o que para salvar su pellejo salvó a los recién nacidos de morir.

**- Mis niños - **Dijo Kushina entre llantos tanto suyos como de los bebes, justo cuando iba a agarra a sus pequeños jinchurikis su marido la bloqueo

**- Ellos son el kyuubi, no son nuestros hijos – **Dijo Minato muy triste

**- ESO NO LO SABEMOS MINATO! Aun no lo sabemos – **Grito una furiosa Kushina por decir eso de sus pequeños

**- No hay otra explicación, si fuesen nuestros hijos estarían muertos –**Dijo Minato entre cabreado y triste

**- Puede que el kyuubi les salvase la vida – **Dijo Kushina cada vez más cabreada

**- ¿Y por qué aria eso el kyuubi? A ver explícamelo – **Dijo Minato ya más cabreado y empezando a liberar instinto asesino

**- Para salvar su vida o ¿es que esa posibilidad no se te paso por la cabeza? Porque si no ¿para que la tienes? de adorno****_? – _**Le contesto Kushina mientras. Al igual que Minato, desprendía instinto asesino.

En ese momento Minato lo vio claro, si sus hijos no estaban poseídos por el kyuubi este los salvo para no morir el también **– Pero ¿cómo sabremos si son el kyuubi o son Naruto y Naruko? – **Pregunto el rubio hokage, poco después recibió un golpe en su cabeza de parte su pelirroja mujer

**- Tienes la cabeza de adorno… ¿No es obvio? Comprobando el sello – **Dijo una más calmada Kushina

**- Pero ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? – **se preguntó el Namizake haciendo lo que todo el mundo hace cuando se le ocurre una idea (cuando ponen la palma de la mano en dirección al cielo y con el puño de la otra mano golpean la palma de la otra mano diciendo "eso es" o "como no se me ocurrió antes" o….Etc. )

Kushina le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara **– Porque eres un BAKA – **Le contesto

**_[ZONA AFECTADA DE KONOHA]_**

**- Los daños ascienden a más de 5 millones de ryos y eso solo los edificios - ** Dijo el perito de konoha

**- De acuerdo, alguien que valla a avisar a hokage-sama para que lea los informes – **Dijo un jonnin

**_[LUGAR DESCONOCIDO]_**

**- Espero que os podáis encargar de mi hijo adoptivo – **Dijo el mismo desconocido que sello en un bebe al bijuu que acompañaba al kyuubi

**- Claro que podremos no te preocupes –** Dijo una chica peli naranja tirando para peli roja

-** No te preocupes – **Dijo un pelinegro con unos ojos rojos con símbolos negros

- **Solo lo hago por Lucy a quien le caes muy bien – **Dijo un peli rosa

**- Quiero que le trasplantéis mis ojos – **Dijo aquel desconocido que por casualidad tenía unos ojos rojos con un diseño parecido al de un shuriken ( como el mangekyou sharingan de kakashi pero en vez de 3 extremos 4 no sé si me explico bien ) **– Y sé que tu serás el más indicado para hacerlo y enseñarle a utilizarlo desde el primer nivel hasta el mangekyou sharingan, Madara-Sensei –** Dijo el desconocido

**- No te preocupes gaki tu enano estará bien entrenado con "su" doujutsu –**Dijo el ahora reconocido como Madara Uchiha quien ataco a konoha con el control del kyuubi pocos años después de la fundación de esta.

-** Sé que lo aras y te lo agradezco – **Se gira hacia el chico peli rosa –** Confió en que le enseñareis bien, verdad Natsu – **Dijo a lo que solo recibió un sonoro bufido y un asentimiento, por ultimo miro a la peli naranja/rojo **– Nami solo te pido que no se vuelva tan idiota como el BAKA de Luffy y le enseñéis bien – **Dijo mientras se estiraba en una camilla para su operación ocular

**- Tranquilo Jiji lo cuidaremos muy bien – **Dijo Nami conocida también como la gata ladrona de la tripulación de los mugiwaras

**- Madara antes de nada, en esos pergaminos están las cosas que Jacob necesitara para volverse shinobi, además de poder controlar al hermano de kurama – **Dijo el desconocido

**- Te pareces mucho a tu abuelo quien fue el padre de los ninjutsus llamando al kyuubi por su verdadero nombre – **Se rio el casi siempre estoico Madara

**- ¿En serio? –** pregunto el ahora reconocido como el nieto de rikudou-sennin –** Bueno cuando quieras empiezas – **Añadió

**_[MANSION NAMIZAKE]_**

Después de ver el estado del sello que mantenía en los dos recién nacidos Naruto y Naruko los resultados alegraron a los padres, le sello no estaba roto pero tenía una fuga que suministraba chakra a sus jinchurikis, eso es lo que a la larga si no se rompía el sello, los recién nacidos adquirirían unas capacidades físicas superiores a las de una persona normal

**- Te lo dije, eran nuestros hijos, el kyuubi se portó bien por una vez – **dijo Kushina haciendo el signo de la victoria… en el interior de los bebes el kyuubi o los kyuubis maldecían por lo bajo

**- Después de los destrozos que causo es lo menos que podía hacer – **Contesto Minato, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta –** Seguro son los que me entregaran los informes sobre las bajas y las perdidas – **Dijo suspirando Minato mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta

**- Hokage-Sama aquí tienes los informes sobre las bajas y las perdidas –** Dijo el jonnin conocido como sarutobi asuma el hijo del sandaime

**- Gracias asuma-san, pase por favor, así podremos charlar un rato – **Dijo Minato mientras asuma sonreía y entraba

**- Siento mucho lo de tu padre, era un gran hombre y un gran amigo – **Dijo Minato mientras traía un poco de te

**- Gracias Minato, por cierto como están tu hijos – **Pregunto algo triste pensando que dos de sus hijos estaban muertos como los médicos predijeron

**- Bien, Kushina los está cuidando ahora – **Contesto Minato a lo que dejo a Asuna con una cara de "WTF?"

**- Pero los médicos no dijeron que tanto Naruto como Naruko morirían por la noche? – **Pregunto Asuna muy sorprendido

**- El kyuubi les salvo la vida para poder seguir viviendo el también – **Dijo Minato algo serio

-** ¿En serio? - ** Pregunto Sarutobi aun en shock

Así siguieron la conversación hasta que un anbu les dijo que debían ir con el consejo

**_[CONSEJO DE KONOHA: 2 horas de reunión después]_**

**-Mis hijos no serán armas serán tratados como niños normales – **Grito Minato cada vez más cabreado

- **Nunca serán personas normales – **Dijeron a la vez Homura, Koharu y el líder de Ambu raíz Danzo

**- Serán tratados como niños normales aun siendo jinchurikis del kyuubi y no se hable más – **Dijo el rubio hokage recibiendo la aprobación de gran parte del consejo shinobi a excepción de danzo y la negativa del consejo civil

**- Como mínimo deberá aprender a controlar el poder de sus bijuus – **Dijeron los del consejo civil a lo que el rubio asintió.

**_HOLAS BUENO AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO_**

**_EN CUANTO A SUS REVIEWS AHORA SERAN CONTESTADOS_**

**_Zafir09: _**_espero que te haya gustado, al principio los iba a dejar " huérfanos" pero al final lo deje con unos padres que los quieran para variar un poco_

**_Sakurita preciosa: _**_lo de que dejen la aldea a lo mejor pasa o a lo mejor no todo se verá más adelante_

**_Sheblunar: _**_no creo hacer lemon, ya que describir esas escenas no son lo mío_

**_DashieESP: _**_el kyuubi de Naruto será el original o sea Kurama y el de Naruko será female aunque no sé si ponerle hitomi o natsumi _

**_BRONY: _**_Gracias por apoyarme_

_Bueno espero que a los que no respondieron se animen a responder o que por lo menos sigan esta historia que me cuesta tanto hacer_

_Se despide Furtive_

_Ja Ne_


	3. Comienzan Los Entrenamientos

**CAPITULO 2:**

**COMIENZAN LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS:**

Hacia 6 meses del ataque de los bijuus, 6 meses de constantes quejas de los aldeanos, 6 meses de peticiones de exiliación, 6 meses de intentos de secuestro, pero no se rendían ni los aldeanos para librarse de los jinchurikis ni los padres para que los jinchurikis sean aceptados.

**_[FLASH BACK: 10 días después del ataque de los bijuus]_**

_- Mátenlos son los demonios que acabaron con cientos de vidas- _Decia un aldeano furioso

-_ Mataron a 3 de mis amigos, ellos deben morir – _Decía otro aldeano

_-SON SOLO BEBES ELLOS NO TIENEN LA CULPA DE TENER AL KYUUBI DENTRO, NO CULPEN A MIS HIJOS POR ALGO QUE NO HAN HECHO –_ Gritaba Kushina todo cabreada ya que los idiotas de los aldeanos no entendían que los recién nacidos Naruto y Naruko no eran el kyuubi si no sus carceleros.

_-Sabemos que sus hijos morirían la misma noche en la que nacieran pero no lo hicieron por que el kyuubi los poseyó – _Grito un Chunnin que había perdido a todos sus compañeros recién ascendidos.

_- ¿En serio culpareis a unos bebes por lo que el kyuubi ha hecho? – _Preguntó Asuma algo irritado por como intentaban hacer que los jinchurikis cargasen con las culpas

-_Mataron a tu padre Asuma-san es que ¿no los odias por eso? – _Pregunto un Jonnin seguido por otros tantos.

_- Los hijos de Minato-san y Kushina-san no mataron a mi padre, el se sacrifico para sellar el kyuubi en los hijos de Minato-san para que el pudiese estar con sus hijos, pero no murió a manos de sus hijos o ¿es que no lo veis? – _Dijo Asuma para que ya estaba mas que molesto

Después de eso y media hora mas de riñas sin sentido todos los presentes decidieron dejarlo para otro momento

**_[FIN DEL FLASH BACK]_**

Desde entonces, este tipo de cosas han ido bajando de grado hasta que 1 año después del ataque del kyuubi la gente ya no decía que eran los culpables, pero no se confundan, aun lo pensaban.

**_[TORRE HOKAGE]_**

Minato tenia otra de sus típicas peleas con el invencible papeleo al que por mucho que firmase, quemase o rompiese, no desaparecía nunca "_Se hokage, la gente te respetara… " _pensaba el rubio hokage **-…Pero no avisaban del infierno del papeleo – **termino diciendo

**-Hokage-Sama el consejo lo espera –** Dijo su asistente mientras entraba con un montón de papeleo

**- Entonces encárgate tu amigo mío –**Dijo el rubio desapareciendo en un destello amarillo

**- Lo sabia, podías dejar a un clon hacer esto ¿sabias? – **Dijo donde momentos antes estaba el hokage.

**_[CONSEJO DE KONOHA]_**

En ese momento aparece el rubio hokage** – Bien ¿de qué querían hablar? –** Preguntó el hokage sabiendo que iban a decir cualquier gilipollez de las suyas

**- Tus hijos no pueden quedarse en konoha – **Soltó Homura

**- ¿ Aun seguís con eso? Mis hijos seguirán aquí pase lo que pase y no hay más que hablar – **Contesto el rubio cabreado

**- Lo hacemos por el bien de la aldea – **Respondió Koharu

**- Lo hacéis por salvaros el pellejo y no por salvar la aldea – **Dijo Minato ya arto de estas discusiones que eran casi cada semana

**- Eso o meterlos en Raiz – **Dijo Danzo pensando que conseguiría tener a los jinchurikis como sus armas personales

**- Eso tampoco lo aceptare Danzo, mis hijos se quedaran en konoha con su familia y no hay mas que hablar – **Dijo el Namizake ya todo cabreado justo antes de desaparecer en un destello dorado

**_[LUGAR DESCONOCIDO]_**

Podemos ver a un gran número de gente mirando a un bebe que ara unos meses tenia el pelo castaño pero ahora su melena se parecía a la de Madara pero con unos pocos cambios, tenia las puntas de un rojo intenso

**- Cuando empezaremos con su entrenamiento – **Pregunto una de las chicas que estaban presentes allí

**- El día que cumpla los 3 años – **Dijo madara mientras se hacercaba al bebe para observarlo _/si no fuesen por esas puntas rojas, serias idéntico a mi a tu edad/ _Pensaba con una sonrisa Madara justo antes de que el bebe le tirase de los pelos, lo que saco mas de una risa entre todos los presentes

**- Y ¿como le enseñaremos todo lo que le queremos enseñar antes de que parta hacia Konoha en 9 años? – **Pregunto Natsu a lo que todos se sorprendieron por su repentino interés

**- Le enseñare el Kage Bunshin no jutsu para aligerar lo que tardaría toda su vida en solo 9 años – **Contesto Madara entre tirones de pelo por parte de un bebe que solo hacia que sacar risas de los demás presentes en el lugar.

**_[MANSION NAMIZAKE]_**

**- Entonces ¿cuando empezara su entrenamiento? – **Pregunto Kushina sabiendo que contra antes empezaran mas pronto podrían protegerse por si mismos

**- A lo años como mucho – **Contesto Minato quien estaba planeando como entrenar eficazmente a sus 3 hijos

**_[AFUERAS DE KONOHA]_**

Por el camino que se dirigía hacia konoha podemos ver a 2 personas caminando hacia, como no, konoha

**- No creo que sea muy buena idea presentarnos después de tanto tiempo en konoha – **Dijo una mujer que aparentaba los 20, con el pelo rubio clarito, unos melones que dejarían en ridículo los de cualquier otra mujer, con unos ojos marrones, vestía con un traje verde o mejor dicho chaqueta verde con un símbolo grabado a la espalda

**- Seguro que se alegra de vernos – **Dijo su acompañante un hombre alto y robusto, con una gran cabellera de color blanco la cual le llega hasta el final de la espalda, en la frente lleva un protector con el símbolo del monte Myōbokuzan, debajo de los ojos se observan unas líneas de color rojo que llegan hasta la barbilla en cada lado de la cara, viste un traje de color gris y debajo de este un protector de metal, usa unas sandalias clásicas de color rojo y viste sobre el traje un chaleco de color rojo, cargando en su espalda un gran pergamino en el cual se encuentran varias tecnicas de sellado y tecnicas para invocar elementos, Lleva puesto protectores en las manos, en ese momento se le veía sonriente.

**_[TORRE HOKAGE: 2 Horas Después]_**

**- Hokage-Sama hay 2 personas que quieren verle – **Dijo el ayudante/ esclavo del hokage

**- Hazles pasar – **Respondió Minato, en ese momento entraron 2 personas que alegraron el día a Minato

**- Tsunade, Jiraya, cuanto tiempo sin verlos – **Dijo Minato con una sonrisa

**- Hola Minato – **Dijeron los dos desconocidos, ahora reconocidos como 2 de los legendarios sannin, Tsunade la sannin de las babosas y la mejor medico ninja de todo el continente shinobi y Jiraya el sannin de los sapos y escritor de la famosísima saga icha-icha

**- ¿Y qué les trae por aquí? – **Pregunto Minato

**- Venimos a ver a nuestro sensei - **Dijo Tsunade

**- ¿Es que aun no se enteraron? – **Pregunto Minato un tanto sorprendido de que no sepan que su sensei murió hace ya un año

**- ¿De que deberiamos estar enterados? - **Pregunto jiraya

En ese mismo instante Minato dedico las siguientes horas a contar como fue la muerte de su sensei y anterior hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi

**_[Time Skip 2 años]_**

**_[ISLA DESCONOCIDA]_**

**- Otra vez – **Dijo nuestro siempre estoico madara a un niño parecido a el que se encontraba tirado en el suelo cansado

**- Jiji ya llebamos como 2 horas, dejame descansar que aun soy muy pequeño – **Dijo aquel niño pelinegro ( con puntas rojas ) mientras se levantaba casi jadeando

**- A tu edad yo ya era mucho más fuerte de lo que tu seras en toda tu vida si sigues haciendo el vago – **Le recrimino Madara mientras miraba como el pobre Jacob luchaba por mantenerse de pie

/**_Vamos mocoso, si sigues así morirás joven/ _**Decía una voz que le aterro completamente **– h-hai – **Respondió Jacob a esa voz, estubiese donde estubiese **– Kage Bunshin no jutsu – **Justo en ese momento una pequeña explosión de la que solo salió humo blanco se formo, al despejarse se podía ver a… 20 jacobs jadeando como si les faltase aire **– Lo….. Conseguí…. Jiji –** Dijo antes de caer al suelo inconsciente

**- Ves como no necesitabas descansar –** Dijo Madara mientras agarraba a Jacob y se lo llevaba a la única edificación de la isla

**_[MANSION NAMIZAKE]_**

Se puede ver a 2 niños y 1 niña entrenando taijutsu básico con su padre esos niños eran:

Naruto Namizake

Naruko Namizake

Menma Namizake

Los trillizos estaban golpeados, cansados pero con ganas de mas

**- Por hoy ya está bien – **Dijo Minato mientras se sentaba en el parquet del dojo

**- Aun podemos mas – **Gritaron los trillizos a coro

**- Dije que no y es que no – **Les contesto su padre mientras les sacaba la lengua, como respuesta recibió el ser aplastado por los trillizos

**_[KONOHA]_**

La gente aun seguía odiando a los jinchurikis hijos del yondaime pero no podían hacer nada y menos después de que el que maltrataba a Naruto o Naruko era ejecutado en el peor de los casos o multado con el 25% de su fortuna en el mejor de los casos.

Se puede ver al futuro sensei de la academia Iruka y a su grupo de gennins junto a su sensei persiguiendo al escurridizo, malhumorado y siempre irritante Tora el gato de la mujer del señor feudal

**- NO TE ESCAPES, MALDITO GATO – **Grito Iruka todo cansado de perseguirlo

No hace falta decir que sus compañeros estaban partiéndose el culo de risa con el pobre Iruka que termino con toda la cara llena de zarpazos del gato por toda la cara.

**_[LUGAR DESCONOCIDO]_**

Podemos observar a un muchacho con unos ojos algo peculiares, todo morados y con esos círculos que tiene y si acertaron es el rinnegan empezando lo que dentro de unos años seria conocido como Akatsuki

**_[Time Skip: 3 años]_**

**_[ISLA DESIERTA]_**

Podemos ver a un niño de no más de 6 años y a su sensei/torturador entrenando/peleando

**- SUSANO – **Grito el adulto al que ya identificamos desde el prologo como Madara

**- Kami-Sama protégeme – **Balbuceo nuestro joven amigo Jacob antes de reír entre dientes **– BUSOU-SHOKU HAKI –** Grito el ( haki armadura si así lo prefieren) aunque no paso nada a simple vista

Madara lanzo con su Susano un golpe directo a Jacob que gracias al busou-shoku haki desvió y golpeo fracturando mínimamente el brazo del Susano

**- Vas mejorando pero aun no es suficiente – **Dijo Madara mientras empezaba a lanzar golpes cada vez mas rápidos y fuertes

**- ¿Te cres que no lo sé Jiji? – **Contesto Jacob mientras evadía o desviaba golpes al igual que los lanzaba de vez en cuando

La batalla de taijutsu si se le puede llamar así siguió durante otra hora cuando Jacob no pudo evadir un golpe y lo recibió sin poder hacer nada quedando tendido en el suelo semiinconsciente

**_[AFUERAS DE KONOHA]_**

Vemos a Minato, un ambu y los 2 jinchurikis en un claro del bosque bastante alejado de la aldea

**- Hokage-Sama creo que ya no pueden seguir mas – **Dijo el ambu en cubierto con el nombre de Yamato

- **Creo que por hoy ya pueden descansar después de todo ya consiguieron controlar 2 de las colas –** Contesto el Rubio mientras observaba a Naruto y Naruko practicando Ninjutsu y Taijutsu con el manto de chakra del kyuubi con 2 colas ya formadas

Yamato se acerco a los 2 jinchurikis y anulo el chakra del kyuubi **– Por hoy ya basta – **Fue lo único que dijo antes de irse

* * *

Holas estan sorprendidos? 1 dia despues del capitulo 1 esta el 2 que rapido XD si mi madre se deja el ordenador encendido mañana, podrian tener otro capitulo si no a esperar bueno pasemos a los reviews 

_**Zafir09: **Gracias por el consejo, no creo que ponga a los jinchurikis con el rinnegan (aun) ni el hiraishin ya que si no seria mucha ventaja, a menma si se lo pondre por no ser jinchuriki, en cuanto al nombre de la female kyuubi sera hitomi _

**_Sakurita Preciosa:_**_ ya esta claro que se quedaran en konoha ¿no? tienen 6 años y estan en konoha aun XD_

**_kajodar25:_**_ Me agrada que te guste_

* * *

Bien ahora a continuacion dire como quedara el equipo de los protas ( tan tan taaaaan )_  
_

Equipo 7: Naruto Namizake, Naruko Namizake, Menma namizake, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y mi OC Jacob que tendra el apellido de su Jiji ( Uchiha ) y LOS jonnin seran Kushina Namizake y Kakashi Hatake

en el proximo capitulo pondre la ficha de cada integrante del equipo 7 a ficha me refiero a nombre y habilidades como afinidad con el raiton y cosas asi ( ya que en el proximo capitulo Jacob ingresara en la academia para graduarse solamente )

a y casi se me olvida en algunos capitulos dejare opciones para que elijan la que mas les guste por ejemplo la batalla naruto vs sasuke de la serie original

opciones:

1 naruto lo lleba a konoha

2 sasuke se escapa

3 sasuke muere

4 naruto muere

5 naruto es llebado con orochimaru

y cosas asi por el estilo

sin nada mas que decir espero sus reviews

se despide Furtive

Ja Ne


	4. Se forman los equipos gennin

**CAPITULO 3:**

**SE FORMAN LOS EQUIPOS GENNIN:**

Ya han pasado 12 años desde el ataque del kyuubi a konoha, no hay ni un solo dia en que alguno de los aldeanos piense que Naruto y Naruko no deban existir, aunque ahora no estamos por eso, justo en la academia shinobi se pueden ver a los trillizos teniendo un dia de lo mas aburrido y normal.

_[ACADEMIA SHINOBI]_

**- Solo 6 dias mas y ya seremos shinobis – **Decia el Rubio de Naruto ya impaciente por las misiones que le tocasen

**- ¿A que si? Estoy impaciente por patear culos – **Respondio la que fue nombrada una de las mejores alumnas de la academia y una de las mas guapas, la hermana de Naruto, Naruko.

**- Lo malo es que las primeras misiones serán muy aburridas – **Dijo Menma quien aunque pareciese serio y arrogante era mas dulce que el azúcar

De música de fonde se podía escuchar "Sasuke-kun por aquí" o "Sasuke-kun por alla" y muchas cosas mas, lo sorprendente es que decían que era el mejor y estaba claro que no, los trillizos lo superaban en casi todo, pero a lo mejor por su manera fría de ser se había ganado todas esas, como diría el propio sasuke, "molestias" y que por mucho que se lo digesen a la cara las fans del "ultimo" Uchiha no desistían en intentar enamorarlo.

_[ISLA DESCONOCIDA]_

Podemos ver a Madara el mejor Uchiha que ha existido hasta la fecha, hablando con…. Como decirlo… un Madara en miniatura… no enserio imaginaos a madara de joven pero con las puntas de su pelo en rojo y son casi idénticos, excepto por la piel de Jacob que es un poco mas morena y que su pelo también se parece un poco al de Minato

**- Bueno… Ya es hora de partir hacia konoha –** Dijo Jacob un poco triste por tener que despedirse de Madara quien fue como un padre, abuelo y torturador…. Quería decir sensei para el

**- Si no te das prisa no llegaras antes de la graduación a gennin – **Dijo madara ya no tan estoico y serio como siempre, cuidar a un niño desde casi su nacimiento y siempre estar a su lado le había infundido una paz interior que de ninguna otra manera pudiese aber logrado en conseguir

**- ¿Entonces es un adiós? – **Preguntó Jacob cada vez mas triste

**- BAKA, iremos todos a verte cuando hagas los exámenes Chunnin – **Dijo Madara entre cabreado y contento por haber recibido el cariño de un niño en vez de el terror que siempre daba el escuchar su nombre

**- Eso seria genial – **Dijo el pelinegro mas joven antes de coger su mochila de provisiones (de un tamaño parecido a la que tiene luffy de One Piece después del entrenamiento de 2 años que tubo, si no vieron esta serie se las recomiendo es muy buena)

**- Bueno Gaki ya es hora sal pitando o te mandare a konoha de un puñetazo del Susano – **Amenazo Madara, poco después se ve a Jacob corriendo por su vida

**- Y NO TE OLVIDES JIJI, OS ESPERO A TODOS EN LOS EXAMENES CHUNNIN – **Grito Jacob a todo pulmón para que le oyese Madara

_[Salto de tiempo: 3 Días]_

Se puede ver a Jacob acercándose rápidamente a las puertas de Konoha, custodiadas por los eternos Chunnin, conocidos también como Kotetsu e Izumo, que como de costumbre estaban durmiendo en vez de vigilar

**- ….CON QUE DURMIENDO EN EL TRABAJO HE, HOS VOY A DAR UNA SOBERANA PALIZA – **Grito Jacob lo que consiguió que los dos Chunnin Eternos cayesen al suelo y rogaran por sus vidas

**- No es para tanto, solo los quise despertar – **Dijo Jacob con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la nuca

**- Ja, ja, muy gracioso, y ¿que se te ofrece? – **Pregunto Kotetsu

**- Vego al graduarme como gennin Konoha -** Contesto Jacob

**- Tienes que hablar con el hokage sobre eso – **Respondio izumo quien estaba prestando mas atención a la bolsa que fácilmente media unas 10 veces mas que quien la cargaba **– ¿Que hay en esa bolsa? – **Pregunto Izumo con curiosidad

-** Comida, Ingredientes para mas comida, pergaminos heredados de mi familia, ropa y dinero, ¿Por? – **Pregunto Jacob algo confundido

**- Por que es un poquito grande – **Dijo kotetsu adelantándose a lo que izumo quería decir

**- Esto es pequeño yo quería llevarme la grande pero no me dejaron, bueno tengo prisa, adiós - **Dijo Jacob desapareciendo en una bola de humo

**- ¿Me lo parece a mi o eso era un Kage Bunshin? – **Pregunto Kotetsu

**- Era un Kage Bunshin –**Contesto izumo

_[TORRE HOKAGE]_

Se puede ver a Minato firmando papeleo el duro e inmortal enemigo de un kage

-** Hokage-Sama aqui hay un muchacho que quiere verlo -** Dijo su ayudante que despues de 4 capitulos no se sabe su nombre

**- Que pase - **Contesto Minato mientras dejaba el papeleo para poder atender al joven

en ese momento entro un joven pelinegro con puntas rojas, ojos dorados, vestido con unas botas negras, unos pantalones estilo anbu de color negro y un chaleco abierto y sin mangas que dejaba a la vista numerosas cicatrices de diferentes tipos

- ¿**Que se le ofrece? - **Pregunto Minato comparando el pelo del joven con el pelo de Madara Uchiha

**- Me gustaria entrar a la academia para graduarme como gennin - **Respondio Jacob _/¿asi que tu eres el destello amarillo de konoha? espero que le hagas honor a ese nombre/ _penso Jacob con una sonrisa en la cara

**- La academia esta a punto de terminar, exactamente dentro de 3 dias, creo que estarias en seria desventaja - **Advirtio Minato

**- Que no haya estado en la academia no implica que no sepa de artes shinobis ¿no hokage-sama?** - Contesto Jacob con un tono que denotaba que tubo un entrenamiento estricto en todo el sentido de la palabra

**- Si crees que podras, dime tu nombre, edad y are el papeleo para ingresarte en la academia - **Dijo Minato _/Si lo que dice es verdad su entrenamiento abra sido un horror comparado con el de la academia/_ Penso Minato

**- Uchiha Jacob, 12 años -** Contesto Jacob como si fuese un soldado en vez de un aspirante a Shinobi

**- ¿Uchiha? - **Pregunto Minato sorprendido ya que despues de la masacre Uchuha solo el causante Itachi Uchiha y su hermano pequeño Sasuke Uchiha sobrevivieron a esa masacre

**- No estaba aqui cuando la masacre ademas que solo tengo el apellido por mi padre quien me dio su apellido junto con sus ojos - **En ese momento activo el Sharingan de 3 aspas dando a conocer que no mentia cuando decia que era un Uchiha

**- Deacuerdo, entrega este pergamino a Umino Iruka en la academia, el sabra que mas hacer - **Dijo Minato entregando un pequeño pergamino con el sello del hokage impreso en el

**- Gracias hokage-sama con su permiso, me despido - ** en ese momento salio de la torre hokage hacia la academia shinobi

_**[ACADEMIA SHINOBI DE KONOHA]**_

Podemos ver a Umino Iruka el profesor de clase dando una aburrida clase de historia shinobi

**- Bien clase, ¿quien me puede decir quien ayudo a fundar la aldea de konoha a hasirima el shodaime hokage? - **Pregunto Iruka a su clase, lo que al parecer nadie sabia

**- Madara Uchiha -** Respondio Jacob desde la entrada

**- Es correcto, pero, ¿quien eres tu? - **Pregunto Iruka recibiendo un pergamino por parte de Jacob **- ¿Asi que tu eres un nuevo alumno? - **Pregunto Iruka recibiendo un asentimiento de Jacob

_**PDV DE JACOB**_

**- Bien presentate a clase - **Dijo el sensei mientras yo me acercaba para presentarme

**- Hola me llamo Jacob Uchiha mucho gusto - ** Dije y al parecer deje a toda la clase con la boca abierta solo por decir mi nombre **- ¿Pasa algo? - **Pregunte algo confundido

**- Tu no puedes ser un Uchiha, despues de la matanza... -** empezo una chica a la que interrumpi

**- Sere Uchiha pero yo no estaba cuando la matanza, he estado desde que naci fuera de la aldea asi que no podian matarme durante la matanza - **Aclare antes de mas preguntas

**- Un Uchiha no tiene los ojos amarillos - **Dijo al que desde luego era un Uchiha _/ asi que tu eres Sasuke, hmp no pareces la gran cosa, pero las apariencias engañan / _pense mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima

**- Cierto, los Uchihas no tienen los ojos amarillos, pero yo no soy Uchiha de nacimiento, solo tengo el apellido y los ojos de mi padre adoptivo - **Le aclare antes de que se quejase mas **- Ahora si me disculpas tengo que sentarme y dejar que siga la clase -** Añadi mientras me sentaba en el unico lugar vacio, entre Sasuke y los trillizos del hokage

**- Bien continuemos... - **comenzó el sensei con la clase de historia shinobi, una historia que yo ya me sabia desde hace 4 años por lo menos, paso el rato hasta que acabo la clase **- Bueno ahora toca clase de taijutsu - **Dijo el sensei _/pobre del que le toque contra mi/ _Pense en ese instante

Salimos fuera de clase donde comenzaremos las clases de taijutsu, combates 1 Vs 1, los cobates fueron haciéndose hasta que salio mi nombre

**- Uchiha Sasuke Vs Uchiha Jacob - **dijo el sensei _/Pobre sasuke, recibirás una paliza/ _Pense mientras me colocaba en posición para empezar, al iguaL que el

**- Vamos Sasuke demuestrale que eres mejor que el - **Grito una chica con un curioso chiche gigante por pelo

**- Vamos Sasuke demuestrame de lo que eres capaz - **Tan solo decir eso Sasuke se me lanzo con todo lo que pudo, golpes a la cara para aturdir, a las piernas para desestabilizar o en el torso para producir dolor, pero ningún golpe me alcanzaba, simplemente me decidí a evitar esos golpes sin apenas utilizar mi potencial

**- Pelea de verdad o ¿es que solo sabes evitar mis golpes? - **Me reto

**- ¿Ya perdiste la paciencia Sasuke? aunque si quieres que golpee se ara lo que tu quieres - **Tas decir eso empece a lanzar golpes cada vez mas rapidos a lo que poco a poco Sasuke perdio la opcion de atacar y solo podia bloquear, evitar o desviar mis golpes, al final se aparto y empezo a hacer sellos de manos **- ¿Quieres caldear el ambiente? - **Pregunte en tono burlon a lo que lanzo el ataque

**- GOKAKYU NO JUTSU - **Grito antes de lanzar esa bola de fuego que deje que me envolviera **- tsk perdedor - **Dijo al ver que la bola me habia alcanzado, pero de repente la bola de fuego fue desapareciendo, dejando ver a un Jacob comiendose el fuego y sin ninguna herida, lo que dejo a todos sin habla.

**- Jajajaja que llamita mas rica - **Dije poco despues deje salir un poco de humo negro de mi boca, me acerque al shockeado Sasuke y le di un golpe que lo mando volando hasta un arbol con el que impacto y cayo inconsciente **- Creo que he ganado - **Dije para ver como las chicas fans del azabache corrian en su auxilio

**- Eres un monstruo! Mira lo que le hiziste a Sasuke-kun! - **me grito la pelo chicle, solo me gire y la confronte seriamente

**- ¿Un monstruo? por dejar inconsciente a Sasuke? despues de que me lanzase la volita de fuego un golpe en la cara no es para tanto - **Le conteste tranquilamente, justo al girarme la pelo chicle me lanzo un puñetazo por la espalda que esquive como si lo hubiese visto venir, justo después en una demostración de velocidad aparecí atrás suyo y le di un golpe en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente al instante **- La próxima vez no ataques por detrás o te podria salir peor de lo que te ha salido -** Le dije aunque no me escucho por que estaba inconsciente

**- El ganador es Uchiha Jacob - **Dijo el sensei mientras algunos chicos me miraban retadoramente y las chicas con odio por vencer a "Sasuke-kun" a escepcion de 2 chicas, la peli azul que por sus ojos se notaba que era hiuga y no me prestaba atencion y la rubia hija del hokage que no dejaba de mirarme de una manera algo incomoda.

_**PDV NARUKO NAMIZAKE**_

Ese chico de un solo golpe habia dejado K.O a Sasuke quien solo habia perdido contra mis hermanos

_**/Ese chico huele muy familiar/**_Dijo hitomi quien era la parte femenina del kyuubi

/¿Por que dices eso?/ Pregunte ya que Hitomi pocas veces salia de su "sueño reparador" para decir algo

**_/_**_**Por que huele a bijuu, posiblemente sea jinchuriki de alguno de mis hermanos/**_Me respondió Hitomi

/¿Y que aremos?/ Le pregunte mientras no paraba de observar a ese chico

_**/seguirlo y descubrir cual de mis hermanos tiene en su interior/**_Contesto la bijuu mientras el chico desaparecía de mi nista

**-Naruko, Despierta, las clases ya terminaron- **Escuche decir a mi hermano y jinchuriji de kurama, la parte masculina del kyuubi

**-...¿termino ya la clase?- **Pregunte mientras miraba por todas partes para confirmar como solo mis hermanos y yo estabamos en la academia aun

**-BAKA, como estabas embobada con el chico nuevo no te diste ni cuenta -** Dijo mi hermanito Menma al que a veces me daban unas ganas de matarlo terribles

**- No estaba embobada, tenia una pequeña conversación con hitomi - **Conteste mientras entraba en el aula para coger mis cosas

**- ¿Hitomi tambien tiene en el punto de mira al nuevo? - **Pregunto Naruto con una cara que decia "si metes la pata una vez mas me echo a reir"

**-NO! Ella solo me ha dicho que huele a bijuu y que seguramente sea un jinchuriki- **Le respondí mientras empezaba a salir del aula donde pasaríamos solo 2 dias mas antes de convertirnos en gennins y ser oficialmente shinobis

**-¿Enserio crees eso? Digo nunca hemos visto a otro jinchuriki, podría no serlo -** Dijo Menma quien no creia que el nuevo fuera jinchuriki

**- ¿Y crees que Hitomi se molestaría en despertar y avisarme de que ese chico podría ser jinchuriki?- **Pregunte algo molesta

**- Vale, vale no he dicho nada - **Dijo Menma ahora mas callado

**- ¿Y que aremos ahora? - **Pregunto Naruto mientras comía un ramen instantáneo sacado de dios sabe donde.

**- En cuanto lo encontremos, le seguimos y listo, solo abra que esperar a que se delate o nos hartemos y le preguntemos - **Conteste triunfal mientras llegábamos a casa.

**- De acuerdo, Ahora comemos y después del entrenamiento vamos a buscarlo - **Dijo Menma a lo que Naruto y yo asentimos

_**[Time Skip: Unas Horas]**_

_**PDV JACOB UCHIHA**_

Me encontraba descansando, después de un largo entrenamiento en este campo de entrenamiento abandonado un descanso no iba mal

_**/Gaki alguien se acerca hacia aquí/** _Me advirtió Akuma, aunque yo también lo había notado no le di mucha importancia.

_/¿Y que quieres que haga?/_ Pregunte con una clara voz de "¿y a mi que?" a lo que Akuma se enfurecio

_**/Tu y tu forma de ser, algún día nos traerá problemas/** _Me contesto después de un bufido

_/Si sabes que te gusta no lo niegues/ _Le dije a lo que recibí una risa algo escalofriante y un "Como me conoces"

**_/¿Esos tres no van a salir o que?/_**Pregunto Akuma algo cabreado por que los que los estaban espiando no daban la cara

_/Si no salen les hago salir y punto.../ Empece a decir mentalmente _**-...Aunque sera mejor que saliesen por su cuenta antes de que algo les pueda pasar- **Termine diciendo mientras esperaba a que saliesen de su escondite

**[CON LOS TRILLIZOS NAMIZAKE]**

Las expresiones de sus caras eran idénticas, una sorpresa total por ser descubiertos así de fácil, al igual que sus pensamientos "¿Como demonios sabia que estábamos aquí?"

**- Lo mas seguro sera salir y encarar-lo - **Dijo Menma a lo que los otros 2 asintieron

**[CON JACOB Y LOS TRILLIZOS]**

Por fin salían, creí que ya no saldrían y tendría que ir a buscarlos

**- ¿Quien eres? - **Me pregunto el único de los tres que no era un jinchuriki

**- ¿No estuviste atento a clase? o no te acuerdas que ya me presente? - **Le conteste en tono burlón a lo que recibí una mirada fulminante y para nada aterradora como creo que el quería conseguir

**- ¿Que eres? - **Me pregunto el otro chico, Naruto creo que era

**- Lo mismo que ustedes - **Conteste señalando a los dos jinchurikis

**- ¿Un jinchuriki? - **Pregunto la única chica del grupito

**- ¿Que acabo de decir?...PUES CLARO QUE SI! - **Dije o mejor dicho grite

**- ¿De que nijuu? - **Pregunto otra vez la chica

**- Pregúntale a tu bijuu como se llamaba su acompañante en el ataque a Konoha hace 12 años - **Le respondí con algo de parsimonia

_**/No hace falta que preguntes, su nombre es Akuma no Inu/** _Respondió Hitomi a la pregunta no formulada

**- Akuma no Inu - **Dijo la chicha recibiendo una risa de mi parte y un asentimiento

**- Bien, ahora es mejor ponernos al día de todo un poco - **Dije y así comenzo una conversacion que duro un buen rato entre preguntas tanto mías como suyas

_**[Time Skip: Día de la graduación]**_

**- Bien hoy es el día de la graduación donde sabrán si serán o no shinobis, para graduarse deberán hacer 3 bunshins perfectos y el henge no jutsu y noen ese orden - **Dijo Iruka quien empezo a nombrar a gente para que pasasen el examen

**- Crees que pasaremos - **Pregunto Menma imaginando como seria no aprobar

**- Claro que pasaremos - **Contesto Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Naruko y mía

pasaba el rato y la sala se vaciaba quedando solo Sasuke y yo

**- Espero que apruebes..- ¿**Me esta diciendo que apruebe?** -...Asi podre patearte el trasero de perdedor que tienes -** Como no, aun esta resentido por su derrota ante mi

**- Sasuke Uchiha - **Llamo el sensei

**- Sasuke... - **El me miro a los ojos **-... Lo mismo te digo -** Le conteste a lo que solo recibi un "tsk"

poco después me llamaron a mi

- **Bien haz el henge y 3 bunshins - **Dijo iruka, inmediatamente tenia en frente suyo a Madara Uchiha,después de deshacer el henge... **- Kage bunshin no jutsu - **Dije creando una docena de clones perfectos y solidos lo que dejo a Iruka con una cara de"WTF?"

después de salir de su sorpresa me dio mi hitai-ate y me dijo que al dia siguiente me dirían en que equipo estaria

**[AL DIA SIGUIENTE]**

_**PDV 3ª PERSONA**_

Podemos ver a todos los Gennins esperando para saber a que equipo serian puestos ( todos los equipos son iguales excepto el 7 )

**- Bien ahora ire nombrando los equipos - **Empezó Iruka, equipo 1, equipo 2...

**- Equipo 7 este equipo estara formado por 6 gennins y 2 jonnins - **Esto dejo con una cara de "WTF?" a todos **- Los integrantes seran Naruto Namizake, Sakura Haruno ( Insertar quejas de la pelo chicle ) Sasuke Uchiha ( Insertar grito de fangirl de la pelo chicle ) Menma Namizake, Naruko Namizake y Jacob Uchiha ( insertar quejas tanto de la pelo chicle como del apodado por iruka madara junior alias Jacob Uchiha ) y los jonnin a cargo son Kakashi Hatake y Kushina Namizake, Equipo 8... - **y asi Iruka termino de nombrar los equipos

**- Ahora vuestros jonnin-sensei os vendrán a buscar - **Dicho eso los jonnin comenzaron a llegar

_**[Time Skip: 1 hora]**_

Se puede observar al equipo 7 esperando a sus senseis **- Cuanto mas van a tardar - **Dijo un Naruto un poco o mejor dicho muy irritado

como por arte de magia entraron sus nuevos senseis, pero eso no es lo mejor, lo mejor era que Kushina estaba regañando a Kakashi por querer llegar mas tarde mientras lo hacia entrar a la sala tirando-le de la oreja **- Y no vuelvas a querer llegar tarde o te enteras - **Le dijo/amenazo Kushina **- En cinco minutos n el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 - **Dijo Kushina antes de desaparecer tanto ella como Kakashi en un Sunshin de hojas

_**[Time Skip: 15 minutos]**_

Después de un buen rato por fin encontraron el campo de entrenamiento

**- Ahora os iréis presentando, nombre, gustos, disgustos, hobbies y vuestro sueño para el futuro - **Dijo Kushina

**- ¿Podríais empezar ustedes para hacernos una idea? -**Pregunto Sakura

**- Deacuerdo, soy Kushina Namizake, me gusta el ramen y pasar tiempo con mi familia, me disgusta la gente que se aprovecha de los ****demás, mis hobbies entre otros son el entrenar a mis hijos aquí presentes y leer, ¿mi sueño para el futuro? creo que ya lo cumplí al haber formado una familia, tu turno Kakashi - **Dijo Kushina haciéndose una idea de lo que iba a decir Kakashi

Kakashi suspiro **- Que remedio, soy Kakashi Hatake, mis gustos y mis disgustos no tengo por que deciroslos, mis hobbies... no quiero hablar de ello y mi sueño para el futuro... no había pensado en eso todavía- **Dijo Kakashi a lo que recibió por parte de todo el equipo un sonoro "SI SOLO NOS HA DICHO SU NOMBRE"

**- Ahora tu la pelo chicle - **Dijo Kakashi

**- Hola mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, Mis gustos ( Mirada a Sasuke ), mis disgustos son Naruto y Jacob, mis hobbies ( Mirada a Sasuke ), mi sueño para el futuro ( Mirada a Sasuke y risilla ) **- Dijo Sakura

**- Ahora tu el amargado - **Dijo Kakashi refiriéndose a Sasuke

**- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me gustan muy pocas cosas y odio todo lo demás, mis hobbies son entrenar y hacerme mas fuerte, mi sueño para el futuro es mas una obligación, matar a cierta persona y restituir mi clan - **Termino Sasuke

**- Tu turno Naruto, luego Manma y luego Naruko, por ultimo tu - **Dijo Kushina refiriéndose a Jacob

**- Soy Naruto Namizake, me gusta el ramen y entrenar, me disgusta lo que hay que esperar para tener el ramen listo, mis hobbies son entrenar, estar con mi familia y comparar diferentes tipos de ramen, mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en Hokage y superar a mi padre - **Dijo Naruto

-** Soy Menma Namizake, me gustan los dangos y entrenar, me disgusta la gente que trata mal a otras personas sin motivo, mis hobbies son entrenar y comer dangos con Anko-Chan y mi sueño para el futuro es conseguir ser Hokage antes que mis hermanos - **Dijo Menma

**- Soy Naruko Namizake, me gustan los dangos y el ramen, odio a los revertidos, mis hobbies son entrenar y comer tanto ramen como dangos, mi sueño para el futuro es ser la primera hokage mujer y la mejor medico shinobi - **Dijo Naruko

**- Bien creo que es mi turno, soy Jacob Uchiha, mis gustos son entrenar y competir contra mis amigos en lo que sea, odio a la gente que se comporta mal con los demas, mis hobbies son entrenar y competir, mi sueño para el futuro es ser el shinobi mas fuerte del continente shinobi - **Dijo Jacob

**- Echas las presentaciones, solo hay que decir que mañana tendran una prueba aqui - **Dijo Kushina

**- ¿Que tipo de prueba? - **Pregunto Sakura

**- Mañana lo sabrán - **Contesto Kakashi

* * *

Hola perdón por la espera pero he estado muy liado y he tenido problemas con este capitulo ya que se me reinicio la pagina y no tenia tiempo de rehacer lo que había perdido ahora pasemos a los comentarios, pero antes quiero aclarar que era un ejemplo lo de las opciones que puse en el capitulo anterior...

_**sakurita preciosa:** El titulo quedaría mejor con lo que tenia planeado antes pero al cambiar la historia quedo asi, aunque aventuras tendran pero aun tienen que hacer la prueba de los cascabeles y las opciones solo eran de ejemplo, no contaban_

**_Sheblunar:_** _Espero que te haya agradado, de momento se lleva bien con los Namizake, tiene una "pequeña" rivalidad con Sasuke que ya te adelanto que le exigirá a Jacob que le enseñe sus jutsus y un odio con Sakura_

**_Zafir09: _**_Te digo lo mismo que a sakurita preciosa, eran de ejemplo no servían_

_**kajodar25: **Me alegro que te guste_

Ahora como prometí en el capitulo anterior pondré las habilidades de cada uno de los integrantes del equipo 7 ( solos los gennins no los sensei ) empezando por sakura y sasuke

**Sakura Haruno: **Fuerza sobre-humana, afinidad con el doton, ninjutsu medico basico, genjutsu nulo, fuinjutsu nulo, kenjutsu nulo, taijutsu medio

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Fuerza normal, afinidad con el katon, raiton y suiton, ninjutsu medico nulo, genjutsu alto, fuinjutsu nulo, kenjutsu alto, taijutsu medio-alto

**Naruko Namizake: **Fuerza sobre-humana, afinidad con el futon, suiton y katon, ninjutsu medico medio-bajo, genjutsu basico, fuijutsu medio-alto, kenjutsu bajo, taijutsu medio

**Menma Namizake: **Fuerza normal, afinidad con el futon, suiton y raiton, ninjutsu medico nulo, genjutsu basico, fuijutsu medio, kenjutsu medio, taijutsu medio-alto

**Naruto Namizake: **Fuerza normal, afinidad con el futon, suiton, raiton y katon, ninjutsu medico nulo, genjutsu nulo, fuinjutsu medio-bajo, kenjutsu alto, taijutsu medio

**Jacob Uchiha: **Fuerza sobre-humana, afinidad con el futon, suiton, raiton y katon, ninjutsu medico normal, genjutsu alto, fuinjutsu medio, kenjutsu alto, taijutsu alto

Bien esto era lo basico ahora lo especial (kekei genkai, haki, magia... )

**Sakura Haruno: **Sin habilidades extra

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Sharingan de 2 aspas

**Naruko Namizake: **Control de 3 colas de su bijuu, rasengan y kage bunshin no jutsu

**Menma Namizake: **Rasengan, hiraishin no jutsu y kage bunshin no jutsu

**Naruto Namizake: **Control de 3 colas de su bijuu, rasengan y kage bunshin no jutsu

**Jacob Uchiha: **Control total de su bijuu ( como killer bee con el hachibi ), eternal mangekyou sharingan, susano, amaterasu, los 3 haki, magia de re-equipación, y Magia de dragon slayer de fuego y hierro ( cortesía de natsu y gajeel )

Bueno y ahora para terminar pondré unas opciones que si serán de verdad en base a si Jacob debería o no enseñar a alguno de los integrantes algunas cosillas al igual que el resto de los integrantes a Jacob, aquí van las opciones ( seran 2 encuestas la A y la B hay que elegir una de cada ):

1A: no enseña nada a nadie

2A: enseña a utilizar el haki a alguno de los integrantes

3A: enseña magia de re-equipación a alguno de los integrantes

4A: ayuda a Sasuke a mejorar su sharingan

5A: enseña magia y haki a alguno de los integrantes

6A: ayuda a Naruko y Naruto a controlar a sus bijuus perfectamente

1B: nadie le enseña nada

2B: le enseñan el rasengan

3B: Menma le enseña el hiraishin

4B: le enseñan el rasengan y el hiraishin

_se despide Furtive_

_Ja Ne_


End file.
